


Not A Rod Stewart Song

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando should know better than to go out drinking with Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Rod Stewart Song

**Author's Note:**

> The 2nd Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com) and [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com) because I still need fluffy and this is what happens when the two of you give me the same pairing accompanied by prompts I can smash together. *g*

"How are you even sexy when you giggle like a girl?"

"And then _I_ said... Wait, what?" Orlando peered at Gerard, certain he hadn't heard that right.

"You," Gerard said, gesturing in Orlando's general direction (the gesture would have probably been a lot more specific, but they'd had a few beers, and, well). "Sexy. Giggle like a girl."

"Like hell," Orlando sputtered. He'd own up to the sexy, but giggling like a girl? Not bloody fucking likely.

"You do." Gerard nodded, face screwed up in what Orlando supposed was supposed to be a sage expression. It just made him look like he'd stubbed his toe on the table leg.

"Yes, well," Orlando said, gathering up his dignity as best he could and giving Gerard the haughtiest look he could manage (which wasn't very, but Orlando certainly wasn't going to cop to that one). "You snort when you laugh."

"Snorting's manly," Gerard said with another broad gesture that made Orlando fear for their current round of drinks. "Giggling's, well, not."

"Piss off," Orlando grumbled, firmly stuck between indignant and annoyed. Nevermind that they were basically the same thing. He slumped back on his side of the both, arms over his chest, and glared at Gerard.

Who was highly amused. "Look, now you're pouting," Gerard crowed, lifting his mug in salute. Orlando debated braining him with that mug. "How cute."

"Sexy," Orlando argued, still glaring and most assuredly _not_ pouting. Wanker. "Said it yourself."

"Yeah, when you giggle." Finishing off the last of his beer, Gerard banged the mug on the table and waved to their waitress. "Now what was it you said?"

"What?"

"What'd you say?"

Orlando stared at him as the waitress deposited fresh glasses and swept away the empties. He sorted through the last few seconds of the conversation in an effort to figure out just what the hell Gerard was nattering on about and came up empty. "No idea what you're talking about, mate."

"A minute ago," Gerard said, as if that explained everything. "You said, 'and then _I_ said' and I was asking what it was you said."

"Oh, that!" Orlando nodded, trying to resettle into story-telling mode, but all he could think about was Gerard saying he giggled. And calling him sexy. "D'you really think I'm sexy?"

"What is this, a Rod Stewart song?" Gerard waved his hand when Orlando opened his mouth. "That's not what you said."

"Oi, how d'you know?" Orlando settled firmly on the indignant side of the fence. "I might've!"

"You didn't."

"True, but you didn't answer the question."

"Think I answered it last night. And this morning. And right before we came out to the pub. And the other evening at Bean's."

Orlando scrambled for his mug as he felt his face go crimson. Leave it to Gerard to say all that out loud with no effort to moderate his voice. All while they were smack in the middle of a very crowded pub. Which just happened to be Sean's _favorite_ pub.

Who just happened to be sitting at the bar, watching them with a very unamused expression.

Bugger.


End file.
